


Dean is an Angry Sleeper. Like a bear.

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on 13x6, Castiel is a restless sleeper, Cuddling, Dean and Cas have a movie night, Fluff, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: When Cas is graceless in the bunker, he is restless, and Dean takes it upon himself to help, not without an equal exchange though: His angel has to watch his movies.





	Dean is an Angry Sleeper. Like a bear.

(Cas's POV.)

I awoke from my sleep. Slowly, I was beginning to understand the importance of the act now that I'd lost my grace. The first week of being human, I'd forgotten the basics of human survival (water, food, and sleep), but now, with the Winchesters help, I was beginning to understand the concept.

Despite that all, I still found myself hovering around the bunker at all hours of the night, unable to sleep. In the silence, I think I hear things (my paranoia and anxiety most likely going hand-in-hand), causing my checking of the boys at least 4 times a night. Eventually, I fall asleep wherever I decide is safe to do so.

The first night in the bunker, I slept in my bed. The second, on the other hand, I was found laying my head against the table. Soon, it became customary to find me in a new area every night: the kitchen table, floor, sofa, recliner, the chair and couch in Dean's room (Which I was hesitant to sleep on due to him not enjoying my company while he slept previously), even the chair in Sam's.

Now, was no different, but was at least familiar. The table was cold and left me with a familiar cramp in my neck. I felt a firm pat against my shoulder, and look up.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Wow. You look like garbage this morning."

"It is contradictory to call me beautiful and resembling garbage in the same breath, Dean." I respond groggily, but follow him to the kitchen.

"Remind me how you take your coffee."

"Black."

"Hardcore." I shrug as he makes it, watching while spacing. I barely register the worried look he sends my way. "Hey man, so, how has the transition been coming along?" He hands me the mug.

"Horribly... Well, in the sleeping department anyway." I sip the coffee and smile warmly. "Everything else, like tasting this coffee for example, is quite nice."

"Well I'm glad." Dean chuckles out, drinking his own once he added cream and sugar. I know he could tell I was bothered. " ... How about... I let you stay in my room? It has a nice couch, and I'm a light sleeper so if you start sleep walking, I'll lead you back." I look to Dean with wide hopeful eyes. "And hell, we can have movie nights sometimes. Sammy has already seen all my movies, and I have Tombstone and a few John Wayne and Clint Eastwood films."

I knew there was a catch.

(Skip / 3rd Person POV.)

"Cas! Cas. You're missing the best par-" Dean looks down at the sleeping angel exasperatingly. As their movie had gone on, they both found each other drifting closer to one another.

At that moment, Castiel was asleep against Dean's shoulder, leaning a bit awkwardly and not in a very comfortable looking position, nonetheless, with Dean's arm hooked around him. Dean doesn't remember when it got there. He found he couldn't bring himself to wake Cas up, especially when Cas had only been getting two hours a night.

He hesitantly turned off his movie, an obvious frown puckering his lips and furrowing his brow. Slowly, he began to shift up to allow Cas to sleep normally, but was met with resistance when the latter's arms helplessly wrapped around him. Dean wasn't sure how he should process or go about getting out of this situation.

"Cas..." Cas nodded his head no like a little kid, barely awake. "Uh... Uhum-" Dean clears his throat awkwardly, "Do you want me to- um... to stay with you?"

Cas nodded after a few seconds of contemplation or registration. In response, Dean started to shift down so they could properly sleep on his couch. He realizes there's no real way to comfortably fit unless one of them sleeps on top of the other, or they spoon. Dean weighed his options for a solid minute or two, and decided spooning was less gay than sleeping on one another, but he may have been biased.

With his back pressed firmly against the back of the small couch, he managed to shift Cas into the proper "little spoon" position, and hesitantly nuzzled his face against the back of Cas's neck, extremely comfortable and honestly wishing he could sleep like this every night. In fear of Dean still deciding he wants to sleep separately, the slightly smaller man lightly gripped onto the arms around him, and ended up meeting Dean's hands instead. A content sigh left Deans lips as he finally slips into unconsciousness.

(Skip)

"Dean?" The tone of voice was quivering, as if who it belonged to was trying desperately not to laugh. 

Dean couldn't bring himself to care though, every part of him felt warm and embraced. Instead of the stale, book-like smell of the bunker, he smelt a mix of rain and coffee beans. He was in heaven and was less than willing leave, that fact brought to light by the red-eyed glare up at his brother for waking him up.

"Grumpy, sorry for interrupting cuddle-time. Get breakfast whenever you want, I guess." Sam snickered lightheartedly, obviously used to Dean's crankiness.

Dean nodded to himself once Sam left, almost as if silently saying "Damn strait," and once again relaxed, allowing his body to embrace Cas's.


End file.
